P3P: Senpaiku adalah seorang Homo!
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Akihiko Sanada adalah seorang homo! kenyataan ini membuat Sakura melarikan diri dari asrama. SEES mendapatkan misi baru hari ini: menemukan Sakura. FemPxAki. Sakura Yagamino adlh nama chara utama female P3P saya. ComedyRomance Action inside. R&R.


Fic ini hanya fiktif yang sengaja dibuat untuk hiburan semata. R&R sangat diharapkan, karena ini first try saya untuk fandom Persona. Salam kenal semuanya :D

Disclaimer di bawah.

* * *

P3P: Senpai-ku adalah Seorang Homo!

Hai, namaku Sakura Yagamino. Aku bersekolah di SMA Gekkoukan kelas 2. Aku cinta musik, dan hobiku bermain tenis. Aku senang bersahabat dengan semua orang. Dan tentu saja aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat kusukai di antara mereka.

Pria itu bernama Akihiko Sanada. Pria tangguh yang keren. Tidak terhitung berapa ratus murid wanita di sekolah yang dibuat cinta mati oleh senpai yang satu itu. Akihiko-senpai adalah rekan satu tim di SEES. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi semakin lama aku melihatnya bertarung dan mengeluarkan emosi, rasa ini semakin lama semakin berkembang. Apalagi kami hidup satu atap... eh, maksudku, kami satu asrama. Walau wanita dan pria tinggal satu asrama terdengar begitu aneh dan janggal.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai rekan laki-lakiku yang lainnya. Contohnya Junpei. Biarpun sering kena omel Yukari-chan karena tingkahnya yang bodoh, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa senang dan terhibur. Lalu ada Shinjiro-san. Senpai yang satu ini sangat pendiam, tapi dia jago sekali memasak. Dia selalu bisa memuaskan seleraku. Kami juga memiliki rekan cilik, namanya Ken. Biar kecil, dia bisa dibilang lebih dewasa dari Junpei. Kami juga memiliki Koromaru, anjing pemberani yang paling lincah dan setia.

Di kesempatan ini, aku ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana itu semua terjadi. Hal yang membuatku sungguh kecewa pada Akihiko-san dan Shinjiro-san.

Hari itu hari sabtu. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana kejadiannya...

Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju asrama Iwatodai. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil sambil mendengarkan lagu yang memiliki beat menyenangkan dengan earphone khasnya disangkutkan pada kedua daun telinga.

"Yo, Saku-tan. Baru sampai?" sapa Junpei dan Yukari di depan pintu utama asrama. "Habis darimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Yukari.

"Aku habis dari Bookworms, tempat kakek Bunkichi. Ada buku yang kucari."

"Hehe, rajin seperti biasanya." ledek Junpei.

"Ah, ini cuma buku hobi 'kok. Bukan apa-apa." balas Sakura, tersenyum dengan riang.

Junpei dan Yukari-pun tersenyum padanya. Berada di dekat Sakura memang membuat segalanya menyenangkan, pikir mereka berdua.

"Aku penasaran... akan masak apa Shinjiro-san malam ini, ya?" buka Yukari, setelah keheningan sesaat. "Betul. Aku selalu tidak sabar menunggu waktu pulang ke asrama." sahut Sakura, menatap asrama dan tersenyum lebar. "Woke! kalo 'gitu tunggu apalagi? ayo masuk!" sorak Junpei, menuntun yang lainnya.

"Hei, biasa aja Junpei bodoh..." respon Yukari, yang disusul tawa kecil Sakura.

Ruang tamu & ruang makan asrama Iwatodai.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-san, Yukari-san, dan Junpei-kun. Sepertinya kalian berhenti di suatu tempat sebelum pulang, ya?" Aigis menyapa mereka bertiga yang baru masuk dari pintu utama.

"He! Ai-chan, kau tidak sedang memarahi kami, 'kan?" kejut Junpei, menyadari Aigis yang berbicara terlalu dekat dengan mereka (10 sentimeter kira-kira).

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang: 'lain kali ajak aku, ya'." balas Aigis dengan tatapan lurus. Ia sudah berusaha keras agar nampak sedih, tapi...

"A...hahaha, kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Aigis, ok? ya 'kan, Sakura-chan?" ujar Yukari, mengerti akan niatan Aigis. "Iya, tentu saja, Aigis. Kalau kau bilang ingin ikut tadi, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan mengajakmu."

"Fufufu, selamat datang, kalian." sapa perempuan berambut merah. "Mungkin kalian harus menghabiskan waktu malam ini di kamar masing-masing untuk belajar setelah puas main seharian." lanjut wanita itu dengan tawa kecil.

"O-ow, err, aku pass, Mitsuru-san..." Junpei mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Koromaru, itu pulpenku! hei, aku sedang mengerjakan pr. Tunggu!" teriak seorang anak kecil, yang berponi lengkung unik. "Guuk!" seekor anjing husky nampak sedang bersenang-senang dengan si bocah cilik. Anjing itu berputar-putar di ruang tamu dengan luar biasa riang.

Tapi di tengah keriangan, dia berhenti seketika. "Koro-chan, kembalikan pulpen Ken-kun. Sekarang juga!" gadis berambut hijau pendek berdiri di depan si anjing, membentak husky putih tersebut sambil bertegak pinggang. "Kaiing..." Koromaru dengan sangat penurut, meletakkannya di depan si bocah Ken. "Kuung, kuung..." seperti meminta maaf, telinga Koromaru nampak layu.

"Hahaha, keren sekali, Fuuka!" heboh Yukari yang melihat itu. "Hehe, itu baru Fuuka-tan kami!" lanjut sorak Junpei.

"Hihihi, Koro-chan sungguh penurut di depan Fuuka-chan." Sakura tertawa, menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Iori, bagaimana kalau kau membawa Koromaru jalan-jalan nanti malam. Hari ini tugasmu kalau tidak salah. Dan jangan lupa juga tugas sekolahmu." ujar Mitsuru dari sofa ruang tamu.

"Ti-tidakkah itu terlalu banyak untukku, Mitsuru-san?" protes Junpei, yang disusul tawa lainnya.

"Hmm, bau yang nikmat ini... dari dapur. Boleh diintip, 'kan?" ujar Yukari, berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi di pintu dapur dia terhenti, dan mengendap-endap ke balik dinding.

"Ha? ada apa, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berusaha mengusir yang lainnya agar tidak mendekat. "Apaan, 'sih memangnya?" tanya Junpei semakin penasaran. Dia melangkah menuju dapur, dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tak bisa diterka. Bola mata kedua orang itu seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya kapanpun juga.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Fuuka dengan polos berjalan menuju dapur pula, diikuti dengan yang lainnya—bahkan Mitsuru tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dataku bisa mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang hebat tengah terjadi di dapur saat ini." potong Aigis dengan suara robotnya.

Satu persatu kepala secara serentak mengintip dari balik pintu. Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, lalu Ken di bawah Yukari, Koromaru di bawahnya lagi, dan lalu Mitsuru di atas Aigis. Yang terakhir adalah Sakura, terang-terangan berjalan ke depan pintu. Matanya juga ikut melebar seperti yang lain (kecuali Aigis). Gadis itu menjatuhkan tiga tumpuk buku di tangannya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Akihiko membungkuk (setengah berjongkok) di depan kedua paha Shinjiro yang tertutup dari belakang. Kepala dan wajah Akihiko yang tak nampak bergerak maju mundur tak bisa diam, selagi kedua tangannya juga bergerak dengan liar.

Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengintipi mereka, dan dengan pelan penuh ancaman mereka arahkan pandangan menuju pintu dapur. Wajah Shinjiro memerah luar biasa, dan wajah Akihiko... yang dipenuhi 'cairan putih' selagi memerah bukan main.

"Umm...hai, Senpai..." ujar Yukari dengan ragu-ragu, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"...Kami... kami tidak berniat mengganggu kalian sebenarnya... err..." susul Junpei, salah tingkah.

Wajah Fuuka memerah seperti sudah siap untuk meledak. Diapun terjatuh ke lantai ruang makan, pingsan.

"...Tres bien...?" ujar Mitsuru, tepatnya bertanya, menatap kedua sahabat sejawatnya di dapur dengan malu-malu.

"...A-aku ma-ma-ma-masih kecil. Tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Ken berlari menjauh dari dapur sebelum akhirnya menabrak meja makan.

"Guuuk, guuk!" Koromaru menggonggong pada dua pria di dapur itu.

"Koromaru-san bilang: aku tidak sangka dua orang yang begitu kuhormati adalah sepasang homo." ujar Aigis dengan datar. "Menurut data yang kumiliki... homo diartikan sebagai pecinta sejenis. 'Ck... ck... ck... tidak kusangka': adalah kata-kata yang menurut komputer seharusnya kuucapkan sekarang."

"Ap-APA?" teriak Akihiko dan Shinjiro bersamaan. "Ko-Koromaru, se-seenakmu saja bicara!" lanjut mereka bersamaan kembali.

"...Akihiko...-senpai...-san..." ujar Sakura terputus-putus, tidak jelas apa yang hendak ia katakan. Matanya kini membendung air yang sulit ditahan.

"S-Sakura... aku..." Akihiko melangkah menuju juniornya yang berkepang belakang tersebut. Tapi di wajah si juara tinju tersebut masih tersisa bekas-bekas 'putih'.

"...H-hei... apapun yang kalian pikirkan... ini tidak seperti yang kalian sangka, m-mengerti?" sahut Shinjiro, malu dan ragu-ragu. "D-dan Sakura... si Aki itu sebenarn..."

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "...Aku tidak mau dengar. Aku... aku kecewa. Aku sangat kecewa pada dua orang yang begitu kuhormati... terutama Akihiko-san... yang... yang... yang begitu kusuk..."

"Sakura... dengarkan aku dulu... ini..." Akihiko mencolek sedikit 'cairan putih' di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa 'sesuatu' itu padaku..." Sakura melangkah mundur, seperti ketakutan. "...Kau... menjijikkan, Akihiko-san. kalian... begitu menjijikkan, senpai."

JDAAAAR!

seperti ada suara guntur di sekitar asrama, Sakura berlari dengan berlinang air mata bak di drama-drama dan opera meninggalkan Akihiko yang tumbang karena syok dan Shinjiro yang berdiri bengong diam tanpa kata-kata.

Sakura berlari keluar pintu utama, menuju jalan raya Iwatodai.

"S-Sakura-chan!" sorak Yukari.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Junpei.

Mitsuru menghela napas. "Pertama kita harus baringkan dulu mereka yang tak sadarkan diri ini di sofa..." sahutnya, mengantarkan pandangan yang lain pada sosok KO Akihiko, Fuuka, dan Ken plus Shinjiro yang membatu.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"...Ukh..." pandangan Akihiko sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerang. Tapi, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. "...Ke-kepalaku sakit sekali... serasa dihajar Death... di Tartarus,"

"Yo... Akihiko-san," tegur Junpei, bingung—diantara 'ragu' dan senang.

"...Raut wajah apa itu, Junpei?" tanya Akihiko sedikit kesal. Dia kemudian memutar-mutar pandangannya—mencari seseorang. "...Mana Saku...! Sakura!" tiba-tiba Akihiko bersorak. "Sakura, mana Sakura? A-aku harus..."

"Sakura-san berlari keluar dari asrama kira-kira 33 menit dan 47 detik yang lalu, segera setelah anda dibuat pingsan olehnya." jawab Aigis dengan datar menatap Akihiko lurus.

Akihiko memukulkan kedua sisi kepalan tangan ke pahanya dengan sepenuh hati. "...Aduuh!" Namun, dia meringis kesakitan menerima pukulan yang bisa membuat Gigas tersungkur di Tartarus itu. "Kh...S-Sakura..."

"...Akihiko..." ucap pelan Mitsuru.

"S-senpai... a-apa benar...?" buka tanya Yukari dengan setengah segan.

"Apa benar apa?" tanya balik Akihiko dan Shinjiro yang duduk di sofa lainnya secara bersamaan. "M-maksud Yuka-tan, senpai... apa benar kalian... hom..." susul Junpei.

"TIDAK!" jawab kedua senior itu kembali bersamaan; lebih mengerikan sekarang (wajah mereka). Tapi wajah mereka kembali memerah dengan luar biasa.

"Huh, ini gara-gara orang paling tolol dalam masalah percintaan seperti dia!" sorak Shinjiro, mempelototi Akihiko.

"Ap-! Sh-Shinji kau sudah janji tidak akan mengatakannya! K-kau!" sorak balik Akihiko berdiri dari duduknya, berusaha membela diri.

Shinjiro juga berdiri, menantang balik Akihiko. "Kalau kau laki-laki lakukan sendiri, Aki! tidakkah itu benar, ha? katakan!"

"I-itu..." Akihiko mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap lantai. "Aku... tidak..."

"Heh, tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa kini kau hanyalah seorang pengecut kecil? juara tinju apanya! juara tinju anak bayi?" sindir Shinjiro, memandang Akihiko dengan sebelah mata selagi wajahnya mengarah ke pintu asrama.

"H-hei, senpai berdua, tenanglah..." bujuk Junpei, setengah takut.

"...To-tolong hentikan. Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan sekarang..." Fuuka membantu Junpei meredakan suasana. "Sakura-chan... bukankah sebaiknya kita segera pergi mencari Sakura-chan sekarang? a-aku khawatir..."

"Guuk, guk!"

"Koromaru-san bilang: 'ayo lekas kita cari Sakura-chan! aku sangat mencemaskannya.'" potong Aigis.

"Benar. Kita harus mencari pemimpin kita sesegera mungkin." ujar Mitsuru. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Yamagishi. Tolong."

"Baik. Saya sudah bersiap sedaritadi, Mitsuru-san." balas Fuuka, mengarahkan evoker ke sisi kepalanya. "Juno!"

Sesosok Persona bak peri, sang dewi pengetahuan, Juno menampakkan diri di atas tuannya.

"Tolong kami, Juno." ujar Fuuka, menatap Persona-nya. Juno pun mengangguk seolah mengerti.

Fuuka mulai berkonsentrasi dengan kekuatannya. Ia memusatkan seluruh kekuatan sihir-nya untuk menemukan lokasi Sakura berada.

"Paulownia mall... negatif." ujar Fuuka, seperti mengigau. "SMA Gekkoukan... negatif. Stasiun Iwatodai... negatif. Komplek jajanan Iwatodai... negatif. Kuil Naganaki... hah!" di akhiran Fuuka tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Ada apa, Fuuka?" tanya Akihiko dengan buru-buru.

"...N-negatif? ti-tidak mungkin. Saya tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sakura-chan di seluruh pelosok pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi...!"

"A-apa? itu tidak mungkin!" balas Akihiko.

"Akihiko!" hardik Mitsuru. "...Disaat seperti inilah sebuah ketenangan sangat mahal harganya."

Shinjiro terdiam, lalu membuka. "...Apa maksudnya, Fuuka-kun?"

"Biasanya saya bisa mengecek sensor panas seseorang dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatan Juno. Tapi... Juno tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura-chan kali ini." jelas Fuuka.

"...Lebih simpel-nya?" selak Shinjiro, mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih singkat.

"...Saya tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi... keberadaan Sakura-chan lenyap,"

"A-apa!" sorak Akihiko, luar biasa terkejut. "I-itu... itu tidak mungkin..." tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan hebat. "Apakah... apakah..."

"Terlalu cepat untuk melompat menuju kesimpulan, Akihiko." potong Mitsuru, menepuk pundak Akihiko. "Yamagishi, aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tapi, apakah ada kemungkinan Yagamino berada di dalam Tartarus saat ini?"

"Walaupun belum tengah malam, tapi akan saya coba mengecek sekolah kita... Juno, tolong..." sekali lagi Fuuka memusatkan energy sihirnya. Tapi, yang didapatkannya adalah hal yang sama. Fuuka merunduk kecewa dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamagishi. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." hibur Mitsuru. Dia sangat tidak suka menyia-nyiakan perjuangan seseorang.

"Hei, daripada diam di sini, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita berpencar mencari Sakura-tan!" Junpei memotong keheningan.

"Ya! Junpei-san benar." sorak Ken tiba-tiba. "Aku-aku memang sangat khawatir. Tapi, Sakura-san kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Karena itu, ayo kita jemput dia!"

Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Shinjiro saling bertukar pandang. "...Aku malu mengaku sebagai senior mereka sekarang." koreksi Akihiko.

Mitsuru tersenyum, dan Shinjiro mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo!" perintah Shinjiro.

Anggota SEES berpencar menjadi beberapa grup: Mitsuru dan Fuuka, Akihiko bersama Shinjiro, Junpei dengan Yukari dan Aigis, lalu Ken dengan Koromaru.

"Masuk. Semuanya, kalian dengar?" Mitsuru berbicara melalui wireless phone di lehernya. Seluruh anggota SEES mengenakannya satu persatu. "Begitu kalian menemukan Yagamino, segera beri kabar. Lalu Yamagishi akan memberitahukan posisi akuratnya dengan kekuatan Juno pada yang lainnya. Mengerti? Ganti."

"Roger. Keluar." putus Akihiko.

"Serahkan pada kami, senpai! Keluar." dengan semangat, Junpei mempercepat larinya.

"Laksanakan, Mitsuru-san! Keluar." Ken berlari bersama Koromaru menuju lokasi berikutnya untuk diperiksa.

"...Koromaru, apakah kau tidak bisa mencium keberadaan Sakura-san?" tanya Ken.

"Kuung..." Koromaru menggeleng pelan. Hidungnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi.

Ken mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Sakura-san... ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Grr... guk guuk!"

"Eh, kenapa Koromaru?" tanya Ken, menatap si anjing husky yang melihat ke langit. Diapun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. "...Ukh. Ini gawat..."

Kelompok Junpei.

"Hehe, jalan-jalan tengah malam bersama dua wanita cantik. Aku memang orang yang beruntung. Tapi sayang Fuuka-tan dan Mitsuru-san di kelompok yang lain." ujar Junpei, senyum-senyum sendiri. "Apalagi akan menjemput satu gadis cantik lainnya. Ahh, aku seperti seorang pangeran. Tunggu aku, Saku-tan!"

"Haah. Aigis, tolong." mohon Yukari, tidak kuat meladeni kebodohan temannya yang satu itu.

"Baik, Yukari-san." angguk si robot. "Pertama, ini bukan jalan-jalan. Dan yang kedua, kita sedang dalam keadaan genting darurat1,"

"'Tuh, kau dengar sendiri dari Aigis, 'kan, Junpei yang bodoh dan mesum?" sahut Yukari.

"...Iya, iya. Lagipula aku bercanda kok!"

"...Dan yang ketiga,"

"Eh, ada lagi, Aigis?" tanya Yukari, bingung.

Junpei berhenti berlari, dan menatap langit. "...Gawat..."

Aigis mengangguk. "Benar, mengapa gawat... karena malam ini sudah memasuki fase purnama."

3 jam setelahnya, pukul 23.35

Kelompok Mitsuru.

"Yamagishi kau belum merasakannya?" sahut Mitsuru, menghampiri tempat Fuuka berdiri dengan mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

"Belum, Mitsuru-san... bagaimana ini?" tanya Fuuka, cemas dan panik.

"...Tidak usah buru-buru. Yang penting adalah ketenangan, Yamagishi."

"B-baik..."

Mitsuru menatap langit. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak sadar kalau malam ini purnama!" Mitsuru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Yamagishi, kau tahu ke mana Yagamino biasanya pergi di malam hari?"

"Umm... biasanya Sakura-chan menghabiskan waktunya di café Chagall atau di Game Panic..." ujar Fuuka, kembali mengingat-ingat. "Tapi, tidak setiap hari, Mitsuru-san... Umm, yang jelas Sakura-chan bisa dibilang sering mengunjungi mall Pauwlonia."

"Itu sudah cukup membantu." Mitsuru mengangguk, memencet tombol di wireless phone-nya. "Perhatian, semuanya. Siapa yang sedang atau mendekati Paulownia mall, segera cek café Chagall dan dingdong Game Panic. Periksa semua objek yang memungkinkan di sana. Ganti."

"Hosh... hosh... Paulownia? jauh sekali, Mitsuru-san! Ganti." rengek Junpei yang sudah ngos-ngosan. "Hh... hh, kami cukup jauh dari lokasi yang di tunjuk. Ganti." lanjut Yukari. "Haruskah kususul ke sana, Mitsuru-san? Ganti." tanya Aigis.

"Tidak, cukup di sana saja, Aigis." balas Mitsuru. "Sebentar lagi tengah malam, dan Dark Hour akan datang. Tetap berkelompok, dan jangan berpisah-pisah. Adakah yang dekat dengan Pauwlonia? Ganti."

"Masuk. Mitsuru, kami dalam perjalanan ke sana." Akihiko memotong. "Tadi kami sudah cek tempat itu, tapi, kalau kau yang meminta, tidak masalah. Ganti."

"Bagus. Tetap berkelompok, dan tetap waspada yang lainnya! Keluar."

Sementara itu,

"Sudah, sudah, nona Sakura." bujuk seorang pria berpakaian pelayan lift. "Tidak biasanya anda sesedih ini. Ayolah,"

"Huaaaaaaaaang!" Sakura memeluk lututnya selagi duduk di pinggiran ruangan berwarna biru. "Aku tidak percaya, Theo. Huwaaaaang... hiks hiks, orang begitu kukagumi, begitu kusuka... ternyata hom-hom-hom... huwaaaaang!"

"Iya, saya mengerti. Tapi, anda sudah tiga jam terus menangisi hal tersebut." Theo berusaha menenangkan Sakura, dengan mengelus-elus punggung gadis remaja tersebut. "Anda harus tegar. Tidak boleh cengeng."

Di tengah ruangan, Igor, penghuni ruangan ini yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. "Nah, nah, tamu kami yang terhormat. Waktu terus berjalan di duniamu. Kau harus tegar untuk menyongsong masa depan."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Igor terpaku. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia dibentak balik oleh para 'tamu' ruangan ini. Tidak oleh Naoya si pengguna asli Amon-Ra, maupun Tatsuya ai pengguna Apollo dan Maya si pengguna Artemis. Bahkan Minato si emo pengguna Messiah, dan lebih parahnya Souji si pengguna Izanagi-no-Okami yang ketua geng saja tak pernah membalikkan kata-katanya.

"...Gadis ini benar-benar berjiwa bebas." bisik Igor, sweatdropped.

"...Sudah jam berapa, Theo?"

"Hampir pukul 12 tepat tengah malam." jawab Theo melihat jam tangan mewahnya.

Sakura me-lap air matanya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia pun berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Terima kasih, Theo, pak tua Igor karena sudah mau mendengar curhatku." ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau selalu dinantikan kedatangannya di sini." sahut balik Igor, tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati diluar sana, nona Sakura. Malam ini purnama." wanti-wanti Theo.

"Tenang saja, Theo. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dan melangkah keluar dari pintu kabin Velvet, lalu berjalan menuju Pauwlonia mall.

Sudah jam 11.58, sebentar lagi Dark Hour akan datang, batin Sakura, melihat jam di portable player-nya. "Aku harus cepat. Dan... aku harus minta maaf kepada semuanya nanti."

Terlambat, segalanya berubah hijau. Bangunan-bangunan dan tanah mengalirkan darah. Air mancur Pauwlonia mall yang terkenal cantik, kini menyucurkan darah kental. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berubah menjadi peti mati. Mengerikan.

Sesosok makhluk menampakkan diri di atas gedung Be Blue V. Sakura terkejut, dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Makhluk itu begitu besar, dan wujudnya seperti laba-laba raksasa dengan sepasang tanduk kembar minotaurus.

Sakura berusaha meraih evoker di pinggangnya, tapi... "Eh... eh...? evokerku?" ia segera berlari menjauh dari Pauwlonia mall. "Kyaaa, tolong! aku lupa, evoker-ku masih di dalam laci meja belajar. Bodohnya!"

Tapi makhluk itu sangat cepat untuk Sakura. Shadow raksasa laba-laba itu melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Begitu sia-sia usaha Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Kini dia terpojok di ujung Pauwlonia mall, Game Panic—terduduk di pintu depan pusat dingdong.

Monster itu mendarat di depan si gadis, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan lidahnya yang bergelimang liur terjuntai keluar. Dia hendak meyantap si pemimpin SEES.

"Hii... tolong, Theo... Junpei... Shinjiro-san..." merasakan terror untuk pertama kalinya, tubuh Sakura seperti siap untuk rubuh kapanpun juga. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa, dan berusaha memicingkan mata dari wujud makhluk mengerikan itu. Dia tidak bisa berharap apa-apa lagi, karena yang lain pasti tidak akan mau repot-repot mencarinya. Mereka semua pasti marah padaku, pikirnya. Aku memang bodoh, begitu ceroboh.

Tapi... tolong, tolong aku, Akihiko-san...

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya, suara yang berat penuh dengan semangat berapi-api. Perlahan, pandangan kabur Sakura memperlihatkan sosok senpai-nya yang melompat dari salah satu gedung menuju makhluk raksasa itu.

"Shadow! apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Sakura!" teriaknya bengis. Akihiko menyiapkan evoker ke keningnya. "Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Akihiko menarik pelatuk pistol, dan... "CAESAR!"

Sosok Persona berwujud kaisar medieval terrealisasikan di depan Akihiko yang tengah melayang di udara. "Rakunda!" perintah juara tinju tersebut. Caesar mengeluarkan sebuah bola energy berwarna violet, dan menyelusup ke dalam tubuh shadow raksasa itu. "Sekarang Caesar! ZIODYNE!"

Energi halilintar biru dari langit yang luar biasa dahsyat menyambar Shadow raksasa tersebut. Monster raksasa itu tersengat dengan hebat—terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aki! Incar topeng makhluk itu!"

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas gedung lainnya. "Shin...jiro-san? ka-kalian..."

"Ini hukumanmu karena sudah menyerang pemimpin kami!" teriak Aki. "Aktifkan Fist Master!" dia memasang knuckle di kedua tangannya, dan mengarahkan tinju amukan itu ke topeng Shadow. "KO!"

Segalanya berubah putih, terlalu menyilaukan. Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya. Begitu cepat. Akihiko-san memang hebat, pikirnya.

Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, dan melihat sosok Akihiko yang sudah berada di depannya—menumpukan lengan pada satu lututnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya, dengan raut wajah khawatir dan senyuman simpul.

"A-Akihiko-san... aku..."

"Nanti saja, kau harus istirahat sekarang." Dia berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Bisa berdiri?"

Sakura menyambutnya. "...Terima kasih."

Asrama Iwatodai.

"Ma-maafkan aku, semuanya!" Sakura merundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Akihiko di sebelahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hehe, tidak usah segan, leader." balas Junpei. "Atau kalau kau ingin membalas kebaikanku, kita bisa pergi nonton besok, gimana Saku-tan?" kedipnya genit. "ADAAOW!"

Yukari menginjak kaki Junpei sekeras yang ia bisa. "Memangnya kau melakukan apa, ha?" bentaknya. Ia kemudian memandang gadis berkepang belakang itu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura-chan. Kita sahabat, 'kan?"

"Yukari-chan..."

Yang lainnyapun tersenyum pada pemimpin mereka, kecuali Akihiko yang masih mengalihkan pandangan.

"...Dan Yagamino... sepertinya Akihiko ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." sambut Mitsuru, tersenyum tipis.

"...Senpai?" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada pria disebelahnya.

"Apa? kau masih malu-malu juga, Aki?" bentak Shinjiro. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu..."

Seluruh perhatian terpusat pada anggota SEES yang memiliki wajah paling sangar itu. Tentu saja selain Akihiko yang sudah berusaha keras menahan wajahnya berubah merah lebih dari ini.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..." Shinjiro mulai memutar kejadian tadi sore jam 8.

Mari kita putar waktu sedikit ke belakang.

_Dapur asrama. Shinjiro sedang mengupas kulit kentang selagi Akihiko menumpukan lengannya di pundak Shinjiro. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan di depan wastafel tempat Shinjiro berkerja. "Ayolah, Shinji. Satu ini saja permohonanku padamu. Aku tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi!"_

"_Tidak sepertimu yang biasanya... memohon sesuatu yang sifatnya pribadi langsung padaku." balas Shinjiro dengan dingin. "Apalagi terus-terusan seperti ini."_

"_Ayolah Shinji, satu kali ini saja!"_

"_Tidak. Kemarin kau memintaku bergabung, sekarang meminta yang lain lagi." sengit, mereka saling tukar kata-kata. "Khusus kali ini saja aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu."_

"_Shinji, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan ini!" Akihiko semakin putus asa memohon 'sesuatu' pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu._

_Ekspresi wajah Shinjiro mendatar, urat mecuat di samping keningnya—menahan amarah. Dia lalu mencipratkan air santan dari adonan sayur untuk nanti malam ke wajah Akihiko. Juara tinju itu dengan serta merta meraih kain celemek Shinjiro dan melapkannya ke wajah. "Uwooh, Shinji! kuhajar kau!"_

_Yang membuat salah adalah: Shinjiro yang memuncratkan santan dan tambah lagi Akihiko yang melapkannya pada celemek bagian paha Shinjiro._

Note: saat inilah Yukari mengintip.

"_Eh?" akhirnya mereka sadar sedang diperhatikan, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Shinjiro dengan semburat merah dan Akihiko yang belepotan 'cairan' putih di sekujur wajah._

-Akhir dari flashback-

"...Begitulah ceritanya." Shinjiro menutup kedua mata, dan menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Keheningan menyerang mereka semua.

"...Snrk... hrk..."

"Jun... hentik... snrk..." Yukari menepuk kepala Junpei, menutup mulutnya sendiri—menahan tawa.

"Ahahaha, itu lucu sekali, senpai berdua!" Fuuka tertawa lepas akhirnya, disusul anggota lainnya, tidak terkecuali Aigis yang sudah berusaha keras untuk tertawa.

"Ya ampun, senpai, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, 'sih?" tanya Sakura, menyentuh pundak Akihiko.

Juara tinju itu sudah tak bisa menahan rasa malu ini lebih lama lagi. "Ini gara-gara kamu yang langsung lari keluar!"

"O...oh... betul juga, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil, dan mengetuk pelan kepalanya. "Maaf, 'deh"

Pipi Akihiko semakin memerah dari sebelumnya, menatap wajah minta maaf gadis berkepang belakang itu.

"Nah, Akihiko. Kau bisa mulai sekarang." imbau Mitsuru, direspon oleh keterkejutan si juara tinju.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini." ujar Shinjiro dengan suara bengis. "Kalau kau tidak juga mengatakannya, akan kucolok bokong bodohmu itu sekarang juga, Aki!"

Junpei tiba-tiba memberikan seniornya itu sebuah ekspresi yang aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Ap-apa-apaan tampang anehmu itu, jenggot kambing!" hardik Shinjiro yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Waa-! jeng-jenggot kambing?"

"Hahaha, bagus juga senpai!" tawa Yukari memegangi perutnya, sungguh geli.

Sanada muda itu perlahan memandang wajah Sakura, tapi dengan cepat dia kembali membuang tatapannya. "Ada apa, Akihiko-san?" tanya si gadis, seperti tanpa dosa. "Oh, aku tahu!"

"Apa! k-kau tahu?" tanya Akihiko, tak kalah polosnya.

"Ingin mentraktirku makan ramen atau bakso lagi, 'kan?" sahutnya riang.

Akihiko hanya menggeleng dengan kencang. Sementara yang lainnya berwajah seperti 'WTH'.

"Aku... aku sebenarnya su-su... su-su-su..." ujar Akihiko, memanjang-manjangkan bibirnya ke depan.

"'Su'? oh, 'su'sah mengatakannya, ya?" kembali, dengan wajah ceria, Sakura memotong kata-kata Akihiko.

Kali ini Akihiko mengangguk dengan cepat berulang kali. Dan, anak-anak lainnya kembali memberikan ekspresi yang sama: WTF, fmtf.

"Ayo, senpai. Kau pasti bisa!" Junpei mendukung seniornya. Dia mengibaskan sebuah bendera kecil dengan gambar wajah chibi Akihiko di sana. Itu bendera yang digunakan saat mereka mendukung Akihiko pada turnamen tinju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Semangat, Akihiko-san!" Fuuka juga menyemangatinya, begitupula Yukari di sebelahnya. "Guk, guk!" Koromaru menggonggong dengan semangat. "Koromaru-san bilang: 'itu baru panutanku', katanya." seperti biasa, Aigis mentranslasikan bahasa anjing koromaru. "Ayo, Sanada-san!" Ken juga mendukungnya.

Akihiko kemudian melihat wajah dua sahabat sejawatnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh kepercayaan diberikan Mitsuru, dan anggukan memerintah dari Shinjiro mengembalikan keyakinan si juara tinju.

Akihiko menatap mata indah Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah yang begitu indah. Terpancar cahaya ruby yang begitu murni dari sana. Dia memang jelas-jelas dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh gadis berambut coklat di depannya saat ini.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Sst, Junpei! kau merusak suasana!" bentak Yukari pelan terhadap bisik-bisik bodoh Junpei.

"Kita sudah cukup lama berkenalan." ujar Akihiko, masih menatap lurus sepasang mata ruby Sakura. "Hari-hari yang kita lalui, saat-saat dimana kita jalan-jalan berdua: makan ramen, makan bakso, main di taman, nonton di bioskop, latihan bersama, dikejar perempuan-perempuan aneh, dan sampai dikejar-kejar pak Kurosawa karena dikira makan tanpa bayar,"

"Wow, banyak juga pengalaman 'unik' mereka, ya 'ngga Yuka-tan?" bisik Junpei.

"Sst, diam bodoh!"

Akihiko menggenggam kedua tangan halus Sakura dengan kedua kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Begitu halus dan lembut, batin Akihiko. Apakah aku bisa merasakan kedua tangan lembut nan ahli dalam naginata ini setiap hari nantinya?

Wajah Sakura merona. Saking merahnya, kupingnya pun ikut membara.

"Setelah aku mencari tahu perasaan apa ini... ternyata selama ini aku,"

"Hmm, kupikir Akihiko-san pasti bertapa di gunung hanya untuk mengetahui hal itu. Tak dikira-kira sesusah itu, ya Yuka-tan?"

Junpei terlempar ke belakang. Dihempaskan oleh palu penghancur di tangan Yukari. Anak-anak yang melihat berduka bersama atas kepergian rekan mereka.

"...A-Akihiko-san... apa maksudmu? Aku-aku..."

Begitu menggemaskan, pikir Akihiko. Bibirnya yang merah sangatlah seksi, dan matanya yang selalu berbinar cerah sudah memikat hati Akihiko sampai ke sumsum tulang rawannya.

Akihiko meraih tengkuk belakang leher Sakura, dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Dengan cepat bibir si juara tinju sudah menyelinap di sepasang bibir lembut gadis tersebut. Untuk sepersekian detik, mereka terdiam seperti itu.

Junpei, berlumuran darah, mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi di dekat pintu dapur.

Bibir mereka berpisah. "...Akihiko-san...?" tanya Sakura, merasakan diantara bahagia dan kepeningan.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Sakura." jawabnya, masih dengan tatapan lurus yang lembut—tidak kaku seperti dulu.

"Akihiko-san..."

"Maukah kau menerima cinta dari orang tolol sepertiku?"

Kali ini, Sakura yang meraih belakang leher Akihiko dengan kedua lengannya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Akihiko memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan sangat erat, begitu erat sampai tak ada celah kosong diantara mereka.

"...Mesranya..." bisik Fuuka, sedikit berlinang.

Yukari mengangguk dari sebelahnya. Ia melap sedikit air mata yang membendung. Begitupula Mitsuru.

Shinjiro dan Aigis tersenyum lembut, selagi Ken melongo plus mangap dengan lebar, melihat kedua seniornya yang berbagi kemesraan itu. Koromaru di sebelahnyapun nampak begitu senang, kelihatan dari kibasan ekornya yang luar biasa aktif.

Junpei, masih berlimang darah, merangkak di samping kaki Yukari. "H-hei, m-masih terlalu cepat untuk menangis bahagia. Ini 'kan belum resepsi per-pernikah..."

Palu keadilan Yukari kembali melumat Junpei, dan berhasil membungkamnya. "...Yuka-tan... kau Death..." ujar Junpei, sebelum akhirnya tumbang.

-FIN-

Begitulah kisahnya. Eh, apa? iya, ya. Judulnya hampir salah, ya? Hahaha.

"Hei, Saku-tan. Sedang apa?"

Eh, ada Junpei. Apa? iya donk, Junpei masih hidup. Nih orangnya datang.

"Hee, sedang menulis cerita, ya? tentang yang waktu itu?" tawanya lebar. "Syukurlah akhirnya berakhir dengan happy ending! hei kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini, Saku-tan. Semuanya sudah kumpul di bawah. Ayo!"

"Baiklah. Aku turun sekarang!"

Nah, segitu dulu, salah satu dari pengalamanku di sini. Mungkin lain kali, aku akan menulis kisahku yang lainnya. Karena banyak sekali kisah menyenangkan yang terjadi di antara kami semua di asrama Iwatodai ini.

-o0o

P3P © ATLUS®

A/N: Saya? COWOK!

Future Project: Persona4 serial

See you there :D


End file.
